School Days
by ROCuevas
Summary: Miyako and Meiru are secretly dating Boomer and Netto. Their friends don't know about it and have been keeping it secret from them. But when the boys move to their school how will it play out?
1. Chapter 1

School Days

Chapter 1: Blue Notes

**This story is for my friend, Icebatofvalikinrrbz8. He has great stories with the PPGZ and the RRBZ. PPGZ and RRBZ belong to whoever made them in Japan.**

* * *

It was quiet morning in New Townsville, and many people were getting ready for the school day. Miyako had woken up to the great sunny day. She yawned a bit and stretched. "Good morning Octi." She told her stuff octopus and hugged it. She then stood up from her bed and slipped on her slipper. She walked down the stairs to find her grandmother making tea. "Good morning grandma." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Miyako." Her grandmother responded with a smile. "Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"Yes please." Miyako responded with a nod and smile to her. She went to sit down to wait for the tea as her grandmother made the tea.

"Miyako, how are you doing in school?" Grandmother asked her as she served the tea.

"I'm doing well grandma. The boys keep giving me flowers, letters, and gifts each time I walk the halls with Momoko and Kaoru." Miyako responded as she sipped her tea.

"Well you are a pretty flower." Grandma responded. "Young men would love to get to know you." She added.

"I know grandma... but I don't find them interesting." Miyako responded.

"Oh you must like at least one of the boys." Grandma responded.

Miyako smiled at her. "I sort of do grandma but I don't think my friends will be happy..." She responded looking down.

"Oh Miyako, I'm sure your friends will support you if you do like this boy." Grandma told her. "You can talk to them about it and I'm sure they will understand." She added.

"I will try grandma." Miyako responded as she stood up. "I'm finished with my tea, I'm going to get ready." She told her grandma. Grandmother nodded as Miyako went back upstairs to get ready for school. She took a shower and then got changed into her blue plaid skirt with white blouse shirt. She made her usual pig tails and smiled at her reflection. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to the door. "I'm going to school now grandma." She told her grandmother as she exited and closed the door. "Huh?" She questioned as she found a note attached to her door. "A note..." she stated and grabbed it and began to read it.

'Miyako, meet me after school at our usual spot in the park, sign Boomer.' The note read. Miyako folded the note and put it away in her bag. She took a deep breath and began walking to school.

*Elsewhere*

Meiru blinked a few times as she sat up on her bed and yawned. "Good morning..." She murmured a bit sleepily and looked at the clock. The clock read 8:30 AM. "Oh crap I'm late!" She shouted as she struggled to get out of bed. "Eek!" She squeaked and fell off the bed. She stood up and ran to the bathroom passing her mother. "Mom why didn't you wake me up, I'm going to be late now!" She shouted as she closed the door.

"I did dear but you said you were up." Mrs. Sakurai responded to her daughter as she made toast.

"Oh man I'm going to get scolded again by Ms. Keane..." Meiru stated as she took a quick shower. "Stupid alarm clock for not waking me up and making me wake up late." She muttered as she got out of the shower and changed into her clothes. "Better run to school so I won't be late." Meiru stated as she put on her shoes.

"Meiru there's a note for you on the table." Mrs. Sakurai told her from the kitchen. "Found it on the door. Who's it from?" She asked.

Meiru bolted up and ran downstairs to the note. "Oh it's probably some fan mail mom! He he he..." Meiru stated as she put the note away in her pocket. "No need to snoop around mom." She added with a smile.

Mrs. Sakurai shrugged it off a bit at her daughter's response. "Alright, just talk to me about it if you have any problems." She told Meiru.

"Right mom, well I am off to school! Bye mom I love you!" Meiru shouted as she grabbed her toast and dashed out the door. Once she was out she ran and pulled out the letter to read. 'Meiru, let's meet after school at the lake, sign Netto.' It read. As Meiru read it again she failed to notice that Miyako was walking in front of her.

"Ahh!" Both girls screamed as they crashed into each other. Both girls landed on the ground with not so hard falls. "Owww..." Both stated and rubbed their heads. "What hit me?" They both asked at the same time until they noticed each other. "Hi Miyako/Meiru!" Both greeted with a smile.

"Sorry for bumping into you." Meiru told Miyako.

"No I'm sorry for bumping into you." Miyako stated.

"No I am. I got distracted reading a note from Netto." Meiru responded showing her the note.

Miyako looked at it and smiled. "Don't worry I got one too." She responded as she pulled out her note. Meiru blinked but then giggled with Miyako. "Guess we're both meeting them later after school."

"I guess so." Meiru responded and then she remembered. "Ah! Going to be late!" She stated and ran. Miyako giggled and followed her friend to school to start the day with the others.

* * *

**This is the start of the story. Tune in next time for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

School Days

Chapter 2: Meeting the Boys

**Here is Chapter two. Let us see what today holds for the girls.**

* * *

Momoko, Kaoru, Airisu, and Misora were currently by their lockers in school. "Hey have you seen Miyako?" Momoko asked. "She's usually here by now."

"No, we haven't seen her." Airisu responded as Misora shook her head. "Have you seen Meiru?" She asked them.

"We haven't seen Meiru today at all." Kaoru responded.

"Do you think they're ok?" Airisu asked.

"Maybe they're running late." Misora answered.

"Probably." Momoko responded.

"Made it!" Meiru's voice shouted which interrupted the conversation. The four girls looked over to see Meiru panting and catching her breath as Miyako walked behind her.

"Hi girls, sorry we're late." Miyako told them.

"Yeah, my alarm clock didn't wake me up." Meiru added.

"It's fine. At least you are here now." Momoko said with a smile.

"Yeah, we have to get to class together." Airisu said with another smile. "Come on, we don't want to be late to get scolded by Miss Keane."

Soon they began to walk to their class. They were chatting away and laughing but Meiru and Miyako were currently thinking of a plan on how to excuse themselves from their friends to go see their boyfriends. "Why so quiet Miyako?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah Meiru, you're the same right now." Misora added.

"Oh it's nothing!" Meiru responded with a nervous laugh.

"It's really nothing just thinking." Miyako stated.

"Oh really?" Both Kaoru and Misora asked looking at Miyako and Meiru. This caused Meiru to nod her head fast and laugh to avoid answering the questions.

"Misora, Kaoru, stop it." Momoko told them.

"Yeah if it's nothing, you shouldn't ask more questions." Airisu added.

"Oh come on their hiding-" Misora was then interrupted.

"Look we're in class." Miyako stated as they entered the room.

"No more questions. Class has begun." Meiru stated. Both Kaoru and Misora wouldn't give up.

The girls then sat at their desks. Other class members came running in and Ms. Keane enters and closed the door behind her. "Welcome class." She greeted her class with a smile. In her harms she held papers.

"Oh great... test day." Kaoru sighed.

"Yeah... just great." Misora sighed as well.

"Hey you better do well on the test you guys." Airisu said to them as Momoko shot a glare.

"Hey we don't like work, we like sports and this test has nothing to do with sports." Misora responded.

"I agree." Kaoru added.

"Girls please be quiet back there, you don't want to be sent to the office?" Ms. Keane asked as she passed out the papers to the students. "This test is going to be a simple five reasons you like or dislike the PPGZ & MPGZ." She explained.

Misora sighed in relief with Kaoru. "This should be easy." Misora told Kaoru.

"Heck yeah." Kaoru responded.

Momoko turned around and shushed them. "Be quiet, can't you see we're trying to concentrate?" She told them.

"Sorry." Both Kaoru and Misora responded. Soon after twenty minutes passed, everyone was done with the tests. Ms. Keane came around picking up each paper. Once she picked up the last one she went to her desk.

"Alright class I will be grading these tomorrow." Ms. Keane told the class with a smile. "This was mostly likely your easiest test yet." She told the class as they smiled. "But don't expect more like this." She added making the class groan.

"BORING!" Misora and Kaoru yelled out as Ms. Keane giggled and rolled her eyes.

They continued on with a new lesson until the bell rang which signaled the end of class. The girls gathered their things and began to walk out of class to gym. "Finally somewhere with sports!" Kaoru shouted.

"Yeah! I hope we get to play some dodge ball!" Misora responded.

"Same here!" Kaoru added before suddenly their belts glowed. "Really?!" she shouted.

"Oh man I wanted to play dodge ball!" Misora shouted.

"Come on!" Momoko shouted as she and Airisu ran to the stairs for the rooftops. Miyako and Meiru followed as did Kaoru and Misora. Once the six girls were up on the roof they transformed into the PPGZ and MPGZ and flew out into the city to see what caused the trouble. In the city there were two robots, curtsy of Mojo Jojo, attacking the city.

"This is awesome!" Brick shouted as he used a control to control one of the robots with a laugh.

"Agreed!" Enzan stated with a laugh.

"Come on Brick let me try!" Boomer stated.

"Yeah it's our turn!" Netto stated.

"Yoink!" Both Butch and Subaru stated yanking away the controls from Brick and Enzan.

"No fair!" Boomer and Netto shouted as the robots continued to rampage.

The girls arrived to see the robots causing destruction to the city. "Looks like Mojo is at it again." Blossom stated.

"When will he learn?" Iris sighed.

"Who cares let's beat them up!" Sonia stated getting her weapon ready.

"Let's beat their tin heads together!" Buttercup added as she held her hammer. Soon the six girls flew at the robots.

"Hey it's the girls!" Brick shouted as he pointed at them.

"Oh great they came to ruin the fun!" Enzan added.

"Not on our watch." Butch said smirking with Subaru as they controlled the robots to face the girls. The moved the robots to attack the six.

"Watch out girls!" Blossom shouted as they avoided a double punch from the robots.

"Nice try!" Kaoru shouted as she used her hammer to smack one of the robots on the head. Sonia grinned and used her guitar to send sound waves at the robots. Both robots clutched their heads to block the sound. Blossom used her yoyo to tie the legs together of a robot as Iris flew forward and slashed the robot's arm off. Maylu and Bubbles both used their bubble wand and gauntlet to hit the other robot.

"Let's end this." Buttercup stated. All the girls nodded and spread out. Blossom used her yoyo to tie up the robots together. Bubbles used her wand to make a large bubble to carry the robots into the air. Sonia strung her guitar that gave the bubble a boost to get the robots in the sky. Buttercup flew up and used her hammer to pop the bubbles which caused the robots to fall down. Iris flew at them and slashed the robots in half which caused them to explode. Maylu aimed her gauntlet gun hand at the pieces of robots and fired at each pieces to destroy them completely.

"We did it!" Buttercup shouted and high fived Sonia.

"Yeah we won!" Sonia cheered.

The girls enjoyed a moment of victory before flying back to school.

The boys were left shocked and defeated. "Stupid cheap robots!" Butch shouted as he stepped on the controller. Subaru did the same.

"Well what did you expect from the monkey?" Brick stated.

"His machines are junk." Enzan added. Both Butch and Subaru finished crushing the controls before noticing two missing people.

"Hey where did Boomer and Netto go?" Butch asked. The remaining four looked around to see that Boomer and Netto were gone.

After about two more hours of school the students were let out. The six girls came running out and talking. "So where should we hang out today?" Momoko asked. "How about the candy shop?"

"Nah the Professor's lab." Kaoru added.

"Actually I'm busy today." Miyako stated. "Going to help my grandma today."

"And I'm going shopping with my mom." Meiru added.

"Aw really?" Airisu and Misora asked. Both Miyako and Meiru nodded.

"Alright then, guess we can hang out later." Momoko stated.

"Yeah, well see ya later." Miyako stated as she walked away and waved bye to her friends.

"Bye bye. See ya later!" Meiru added and followed Miyako.

Both girls then went their separate ways to meet the boys. Miyako went to the park to meet Boomer and Meiru went to the lake to speak with Netto. They met up and began to talk about today's events. "So you were the ones controlling the robots?" Miyako/Meiru asked Boomer/Netto. Both boys chuckled and nodded.

"Sorry." They told them. They then got kissed on the cheek by the girls.

"It's fine. Nobody got hurt." They told the boys. "So what did you want to talk about?" They asked. Both boys gulped a bit. "What is it?"

"Well..." They began and explained.

* * *

**I wonder what the boys are telling the girls?**


	3. Chapter 3

School Days

Chapter 3: Boys in the Class

**Here is the third chapter. I hope I did good. I own no one but the story.**

* * *

It has been at least two days since Meiru and Miyako talked with Boomer and Netto. Though it wasn't about breaking up, which they were glad didn't happen; they were quite shocked at the news they received. "I can't believe the boys are coming to our school..." Miyako stated.

"I know... the others aren't going to like this." Meiru answered. Miyako nodded in agreement as the two walked to school. Once they arrived they spotted the others talking by their lockers.

"Hey girls." Miyako called them over. Momoko and Kaoru waved them over.

"How was your day yesterday?" Airisu asked them.

"It was good." Meiru responded.

"So what you helped your mom with then?" Misora asked.

"Oh helped her shop for some new clothes and then some groceries." Meiru responded, while trying to hide the fact she went to speak with Netto.

"What about you Miyako?" Kaoru asked.

"I helped my grandma with some house work mostly." She responded.

"Sounds boring." Kaoru stated as Misora nodded.

"Oh don't be mean. They had to help." Momoko stated as Airisu nodded.

"Come on class is starting." Airisu added as both Kaoru and Misora groaned and followed. Miyako and Meiru also followed behind.

Once they made it to class they took their seats as Ms. Keane came into the classroom. "Morning class." She told them.

"Morning teacher." The class responded.

Ms. Keane smiled. "Ok class before we start today's lesson, I have an announcement." She stated. The class looked up at her. "We are getting six new students today." She added. The class all started to talk at once.

"Who are they?" One student asked.

"Do they like sports?" A second added.

"Are they cute?" Another added.

"Settle down class." Ms. Keane told the class. "They're arriving now shortly." She added as someone knocked on the door. "Oh they're here now." She stated and went to the door and exited to talk with the new students.

"I wonder how the new students look." Momoko stated with excitement.

"Probably cute." Airisu added.

"I bet they like sports. I bet I could beat them." Kaoru added.

"Same here." Misora added. Ms. Keane soon came back inside.

"Ok class; let's give a warm welcome too..." Ms. Keane then motioned her hand to the six new students.

Momoko, Airisu, Kaoru, and Misora gasped in shock. Miyako and Meiru had to pretend to be shocked. "It can't be..." Momoko stated.

"No... Oh god no..." Airisu added.

"Let this be a dream..." Kaoru added.

"It's not..." Misora finished as the Rowdyruff Boys and the MRBZ came into the room.

"Let us welcome Brick Jojo." Ms. Keane said introducing Brick. Brick simply looked up at the ceiling. "Boomer Jojo." She added next. Boomer looked around in the classroom. "Butch Jojo." She adds next. Butch simply looked bored. "Enzan." She adds next. Enzan cleaned his ear with his pinky. "Netto." She introduced Netto. Netto hummed a little tune. "And Subaru." She introduced Subaru last. Subaru looked bored as well. Most of the girls of the class looked happy to see six cute guys in the class. "Alright why not take your seats next to Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Airisu, Meiru, and Misora?" Ms. Keane told the boys. The girls, minus Miyako and Meiru had shocked expressions on their faces while the other girls in the class groaned that the cute boys would sit next to the girls who seem to go to the nurse too much.

Brick sat next to Momoko. She eyed him suspiciously. "Stop staring at me." Brick told her. She responded with a simple 'Hmph'.

Boomer sat next to Miyako. Both were really happy to share a class. Butch sat next to Kaoru. "Don't mess with me." Kaoru told Butch.

"I wasn't planning on it but now I am." Butch responded making Kaoru give him the angry face. Enzan sat next to Airisu. She too eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't stare too long or I might charge you." Enzan responded with a chuckle. Airisu simply rolled her eyes. Netto sat next to Meiru who was happy to see him.

"Hey there babe." Subaru told Misora. Misora simply growled at him. "Ooh, we got a feisty girl." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up you pig." Misora responded. Soon class began and the boys didn't pay attention much. The girls, minus Meiru and Miyako, began to think why the boys were sent here. They decided to talk about it after class.

* * *

**Why are the boys in school? What are they planning?**


End file.
